


Bed and Breakfast

by internetpiratearrr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpiratearrr/pseuds/internetpiratearrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jamie and the doctor end up in a rural b+b with a homophobic owner. or how jamie and the doctor went from a romantic friendship to a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> there is homophobia and all that jazz but it's tackled and stuff. there are some slurs used. don't read if this may be in a any way triggering but it's largely just schmoop i think.

**Bed and Breakfast**

“I’m afraid the only room we have has just a double bed,” the owner remarked as she moved to close the door on the muddy oddities cluttering her door step.

“Well that sounds alright,” said the older man of the two though his flapped nervously, “Jamie and I can top-and-tail. Can’t we, Jamie?”

“What does-” the one named Jamie began but the other man stamped on his foot. “Oh aye, Doctor,” he said though it was fairly evident he was confused. The Bed and Breakfast owner eyed them suspiciously; Jamie turned to grin at her in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

“You have money I assume?”

“Ah, I think I have some somewhere,” the Doctor began, digging in his pockets ineffectually. “Huh!” he announced after eventually finding two hundred pound note in his socks. “Sorry, I think I may have got some mud on them somewhere along the way,” he coughed rather sheepishly. The owner furrowed he brow in distaste before inspecting the notes. Finally she gave them one last look of narrowed eyes and led them to their room.

Once the door was shut, Jamie turned to look at the Doctor, “What was all that about, Doctor? And what does top-and-tail mean?”

“It’s where one of us sleeps facing one way and the other, well, another,” his hands fluttering flusteredly on.

“Why would we want to do that? Can’t we just sleep like we usually do without your feet in my face?”

“Well, that’s how we shall sleep, but this is the only place to rest for miles around and we can’t afford to be turned away.”

“Why should she turn us away? We’re paying aren’t we?”

“Yes, and well over the usual price. Look, she shouldn’t turn us away, not if she follows the law but she could come up with another reason…”

“Ocht! Would you just say what’s bothering you?” Jamie explained frustratedly.

“Well, I suppose, I was worried she might turn us away on the grounds that we’re” he coughed again, “Well, queer.”

“Aye,” Jamie said knowledgably, “Well you do look queer.”

“Jamie!” The Doctor seemed fairly affronted.

“Well there’s no use denying it, Doctor. You look like a rag-tag tattie boggle in fancy trousers. You have to admit you do look awfully strange.”

“Oh, no. Not odd, Jamie-”

“Then why did you say queer then?”

“I mean to say, oh what did they call it in your time? Sodomite?”

“Doctor! We’re not sodomites!”

“We sort of are, Jamie. We sleep in the same bed and cuddle and cling and kiss. The only thing we don’t do is, well, that other Thing.” The Doctor said, capitalising whilst his hands danced.

“Aye, but sodomy is a sin condemned by God and law. What we have isn’t a sin, it’s far too altogether wonderful; asides, God wouldn’t condemn what you can’t help but feel. Even if we did the other Thing it couldn't be sodomy.” The Doctor looked slightly embarrassed.

“Well I quite agree, Jamie. If only the world felt as you do but I don’t think the owner will be of the same open mind, I’m afraid.”

“Why not?”

“Oh Jamie. I’m afraid I can’t answer that. Look, how about you get ready for bed; we have a long walk tomorrow to find the TARDIS in the morning.”

“Aye, okay then. Will there be porridge for breakfast?” The Doctor smiled at him fondly, though it seemed sort of sad.

“Let us hope so, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: reading this back i'm worried my old version of this could give the impression that i'm suggesting gay sex is a sin which BelIEve mE i'm def not i just don't ship the dr and jamie like that. i've tried to rectify but say if you don't think it's enough.


End file.
